onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Why no one reads the Image Guidelines
that Exactly what it says in the title. Nobody reads the Image Guidelines. Or at least that's my impression. And I am not surprised by that judged by the way they are presented. 'Cause while the IG are mentioned and linked on the front page, there is no sign of them where drawing attention to them is really necessary. If you search for the OP Wiki on Google you are directed to the Activity page, i.e. you won't even get to the front page and see what is written there. The other place I found the IG is when you upload a new version of an image. How many new users do that? A new user is most likely to use the Add Photo feature in the editor to upload a photo to add it to an article/profile/blog/etc. so why isn't there some kind of warning on that upload window or in the editor itself? Don't get me wrong, what you did so far is fine, but I don't think it's sufficient. 14:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Agreed I think it needs to be a bit more in your face, because its honestly not the most obvious thing especialy for a new user. 14:40, April 14, 2012 (UTC) There is a script that redirect the "other ways to upload" to , where we can add and edit a notice. I was going to propose it to the admins, but forgotten to do, I'll try to bring it up later along other script changes I'd like to see here. By the way, when you open http://onepiece.wikia.com/ you will redirect to the main page, not the wiki activity. The fact you are redirect to the wiki activity means you have an option set to bring you to the wiki activity as first page (see your preferences, the first tab), it took me a while too to notice this. I think that maybe it should be suggested that we place the reminders and warnings in a similar way that is on the front page,(except in a bold red text) on the activity page aswell. That should definatly remind people and let new users know of the image guidlines. 15:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) That's not the point, since new user upload pictures through the "add new picture" button visible in every page of the wiki, hence they will never see any warning or notice. :Beside, there is already a link to the image guidelines in the wiki activity... :Yes I realise that it's there thats why i said it needs one like we have on the main page(not just a small one). Also it was just a suggestion so that maybe its seen more often, so a user is less likely to add a photo that falls under the image guideline restrictions. I realise thats not the point but it would lessen the chance of it happening because more people will see the notice and realise. 16:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC)